


it's like I can't even feel after the way you touched me

by notthebigspoon



Series: D is for Dangerous [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”</p><p>	“I'm too tired for this.”</p><p>	“No, hear me out. Please.”</p><p>Title taken from Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like I can't even feel after the way you touched me

It's late. They're all tired and they all have to be up early and sweep or not, the team as a whole is fairly subdued. They file onto the plane, branching off into the usual groups. Buster's not on tomorrow and he's thankful for it, his leg is aching. He hangs back, lets the others get situated and get comfortable first, they need it more. He sits in the front for the takeoff. When they're in the air and the aisle clears, that's when he gets up and starts looking.

Brandon is near the back, alone in a row, pressed against the window. He's been avoiding Buster for the past two days, bolting at any excuse and not answering his door when Buster went to his room. Tonight he's either just avoiding making a scene or too tired to protest when Buster sits down, taking the middle seat and pressing against his side as opposed to the aisle seat. 

Brandon just gives him a weary look. “What?”

“I love you.”

“I'm too tired for this.”

“No, hear me out. Please.”

Brandon nods, yelping in surprise when Buster hooks his hands under Brandon's knees. He lifts his legs, pulling them around until Brandon's back is against the wall of the plane and he's practically sitting in Buster's lap. Nobody passing by looks at them twice. Brandon in Buster's lap has become a non event.

“Well?” Brandon says, poking his shoulder. “Talk.”

“You're right. After over a year, I should have known. I mean, I did know. And I should have said something.” Buster mumbles. He'd rehearsed this so perfectly in his head, it's not at all coming out the way he wishes it would. “And I know what I said about us both being married. I don't know where this is going. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to find out.”

Brandon sighs and shakes his head, resting against the seat. “Since when do you know all the right things to say?”

“Since I had two days to think about what a dumbass I was being. Since I spent two days thinking hey, that guy wasn't joking all those times that he called me his boyfriend.”

“You know we're going to have to deal with this eventually, don't you? Can't have your cake and eat it too.”

“I do know. And I'm not going to run when that time comes. Whatever happens... it's me and you, okay? I'm not gonna give you up. You're mine, Stamos.” Buster says, reaching out and rubbing his thumb over the beard, laughing softly when Brandon smiles and swats his hand. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

There's a groan from the seat behind them and they both freeze, staring at each other with terrified eyes until someone speaks up, “I'm glad the two of you have solved your little domestic. But could you please shut up and let me sleep? Pat's meeting us in Chicago. You guys aren't the only ones who want to get laid.”

“... sorry Huff.”


End file.
